


Those Were the Days

by aeriamamaduck



Series: Dragon Age II [11]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Sex, Blue-Purple Hawke, Kissing, M/M, Mark of the Assassin DLC, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sex, rogue hawke - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:50:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9560282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriamamaduck/pseuds/aeriamamaduck
Summary: Following Tallis's departure, Garrett makes a promise that may prove hard to keep in the future.





	

Fenris already knew he would not be able to sleep. He was far too tense, adrenaline still coursing through him long after Prosper and his wyvern were dead. He was still furious, at Tallis, at Garrett, and himself for allowing Garrett to come to harm. 

They were in a small inn, so very near the border with the Free Marches that Fenris could practically smell Lowtown’s stink. Well, perhaps not, but it was still close. Garrett was across the hall in Bethany’s room, handing her back her staff after performing their old ruse in front of the innkeeper so he would not suspect her of being a rogue mage until she was safely back in the Gallows.

He sat on the edge of the bed, his back to the door and debating whether or not to remove his armor. Orlesians might have been hunting them, and Fenris wanted to be prepared. Cutting down every soldier who had taken Garrett at the chateau had been unbelievably satisfying, but that final moment when Prosper had covered Garrett in wyvern bait…Fenris had never been so terrified, but was still prepared to stand between the two.

At least they were out of _that_ immediate danger, but even Tallis’s departure did nothing to improve Fenris’s mood. In fact, Garrett practically drooling over the jewel the _viddathari_ gave him made Fenris even angrier. Did the man not realize how close to death they’d all come?

He sighed as he thought of Lia, thought of Garrett holding her in his arms and of the warm desire to stay beside the two most important people in his world. How easily that could have been shattered had things gone wrong.

He should have listened to his instincts after that elf first appeared, dissuaded Garrett from even considering participating in the hunt. Fenris grimaced as his tension began to make the usual pain of his markings worse, and wished he had his usual oils to rub onto his skin, or at the very least a hot bath that would relax him.

A moment later the door opened and shut behind him, and then something soft settled onto his shoulder. Fenris turned to look at it, finding what appeared to be a stuffed wyvern. Garrett was holding it, a smug grin on his face.

Garrett was a handsome man, and grins such as the one he wore did a number on Fenris’s breathing. He fought to maintain his anger intact and asked tersely, “And _that_ is…?”

“A souvenir for Lia.” He threw himself onto the bed, his larger body taking up most of the space. They would have to lie close together, something Fenris would have enjoyed had he not been so irritated. Garrett went on, his eyes bright, “I’ll tell her I hunted it just for her. Shame we couldn’t bring the real wyvern’s head home. What a story that would’ve made.”

“Bring her the toy if you wish, but I have no desire for any other reminders of this ridiculous venture.” Fenris pushed himself off the bed and stood in front of the fireplace, frowning into the flames and feeling Garrett’s surprised stare on his back.

He heard the bed shift and footsteps until Garrett was right behind him, and those arms wrapped around his tense body as Garrett’s lips lightly brushed the tip of his ear. “You’re still angry.”

He sighed exasperatedly. “Of course I am. We have no business getting into these situations, Garrett. Especially when we have Lia to think of.”

Garrett’s arms tightened slightly and he felt his lips curl into a smile over the shell of his ear as he chuckled softly, the sound sending the slightest shiver through Fenris. “What? What’s so amusing?”

“Nothing, just…You said ‘we,’ and it felt nice.”

In spite of himself, Fenris began to relax against Garrett’s chest and closed his eyes, lifting his hand to touch the man’s arm. “I am being serious. You have a life in Kirkwall and should not squander it. Not after all you’ve gone through to attain it.”

A soft exhalation warmed the skin behind his ear, Garrett kissing the spot as his stubble scratched pleasantly. Fenris could feel every single wall crumble away under Garrett’s gentle treatment, and suddenly realized he could not stay angry.

Then Garrett said, “You are absolutely right.”

His eyes flew open. “Say again?”

He turned to see Garrett looking at him with complete understanding. “I said you’re right. I _did_ take a huge risk trusting Tallis, more than once. And, even if she turned out to be a decent person, we did almost die more than once. Then there was that unpleasant experience in the reading room with young Lord Cyril.”

“ _What?!”_

“My point is that, while we did do a lot of good here, it was foolish of me to just go along with it.” He released Fenris and moved to sit on the edge of the bed, staring at the fireplace with a faraway smile. “I thought it’d be like the old days, when it was just me, Bethany, and Aveline against greedy nobles. Yes, it was tough and we were nearly killed a few times. Maker, I nearly starved once, but there was a freedom to it. I wasn’t Garrett Hawke, the Champion of Kirkwall. I was just one of a thousand unrecognizable faces, in case you didn’t remember.”

Fenris snorted, “I doubt anyone would find you unrecognizable.”

Garrett smirked at him and said, “Now you’re just being cute. Sit by me?” He patted the spot next to him and Fenris could hardly refuse. The elf sat and fought down a sigh as the firelight turned the gold of Garrett’s eyes to a warm honey color.

“So from now on we become homebodies. No more dangerous excursions. No more big risks. We’ll just deal with trouble in and around Kirkwall and focus on Lia.” He placed his hand on Fenris’s knee and looked right at the elf, full of earnestness. “No more running. No more scaring you half to death. I promise.”

Fenris replied with a small nod, trusting Garrett would keep his word. Garrett smiled happily and leaned in to brush his lips across Fenris’s, and the elf relented with a sigh as he deepened the kiss, seeking out his familiar, reassuring taste.

They parted for air, foreheads nearly touching as they breathed hard and Fenris began to remove his gauntlets as he gazed at Garrett intently. “Now…tell me more about this Lord Cyril,” he growled softly.

Fenris watched Garrett’s eyes brighten at his tone, and then the man removed his own gauntlets to begin unbuckling Fenris’s chestplate. “A fairly unappealing lad, to be honest. He would never hold a candle to you. I had to… _persuade_ him to hand over the key to the chateau.”

A thrill of possessiveness rushing through him, Fenris too began to undo every buckle on Garrett’s chest as quickly as possible, wanting to touch every inch of his beloved’s flesh, reclaiming him completely. “Persuade him how?” he asked, voice low and dangerous as he finally pulled every layer off of Garrett, revealing the muscular torso the man was so proud of. Fenris ran his hands through the sparse chest hair, finding familiar scars with his fingertips.

Garrett breathed with a smirk, “I punched him in the jaw and kneed him in the nose when he got near me, then it was lights out for Lord Cyril while I looted the key off of him. That little prick wasn’t laying a finger on me.” He finally removed Fenris’s vest and repeated the same motions, eyes gaining a fevered look of lust as bow-calloused palms stroked the elf’s torso.

Soon they were both naked, their quiet moans and sighs the only sounds in the room as Garrett’s kisses and gentle caresses had Fenris lying on his belly, biting his lip in anticipation as Garrett carefully prepared him and kissed his shoulders. How far they had come from Garrett constantly asking if Fenris was in any pain (and Fenris growing exasperated when all he wanted was for Garrett to _move_ ) whenever the roles were reversed. His tension eventually faded, though never completely, as he realized that pleasure was a natural part of being with _Garrett_. Trustworthy, loving Garrett who would never hurt him.

Garrett, whose face would glow with pleasure from just touching Fenris. Whose kisses were as a gentle spring rain whereas Fenris’s had been relentless storms. Garrett, who said nothing whenever Fenris sought the safety of his arms, or wanted to feel his head atop his frantically beating heart.

He shuddered in pleasure with every thrust that had him greedily pushing back for more, skin tingling at the sound of Garrett’s barely contained gasps into his neck. Fenris quickly forgot about everything save for Garrett’s steady movements and his hand stroking Fenris towards completion.

Fenris was shaking afterwards from the force of his release, but it ceased as Garrett held on to him, his lips pressed against Fenris’s hair.

Long, steady breaths let him know Garrett was asleep, and Fenris was sure he was next, now that the tension and anger had faded somewhat. Letting out a long breath, Fenris relaxed onto his pillow, trusting Garrett’s word.


End file.
